Sinful
by Onmyuji
Summary: Porque donde la muerte no es castigo suficiente... Fic para 'El amanecer de los youkais', del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 831._

* * *

 **Sinful**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

El movimiento era extrañamente suave y cadencioso, pero convertido en una agitación de velocidad asombrosa. Cualquier criatura que tratase de moverse con esa perfección a tal velocidad, sufriría consecuencias gravísimas en su integridad física. Sin embargo ahí estaba, regodeándose. Cual si manifestara su dicha ante algún infortunio que se alejara de su paz.

Se habían detenido a escasos metros de la cabaña, donde su esposa se petrificó al verlo, bailando. Kagome tenía un terrible presentimiento. E Inuyasha también. El segundo no pudo estarse tranquilo al ver a la criatura moviéndose dichosa sobre el techo de su casa, alardeando, poniendo sobre aviso a ese ser superior tan perfecto que le había enviado. Desenvainó su Tessaiga y lo apuntó, amenazante.

El danzante oscuro dejó de bailar. Y luego una sardónica sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—No lo entiendo. —Inuyasha se giró a mirar a Kagome, que miraba a la criatura como conteniendo la respiración. Inuyasha sentía el sudor frío pegándose a su piel y sintió el aire entrar a sus pulmones como plomo mientras esperaba a que ella continuara—. Pero... ¿por qué?

Kagome parecía conocer a la criatura de procedencia divina que les visitaba esta ocasión, pero no decía nada pues lentamente su temple comenzaba a desbaratarse. Inuyasha no tenía idea, pero algo se figuraba.

De súbito llega a su memoria uno de sus últimos trabajos a una aldea vecina. El cómo Sango se aferró a acompañarlo para compensar a Miroku, que se encontraba convaleciente y con una pierna rota.

Aún no entendía por qué tenía que recordar algo así en un momento como este.

Inevitablemente trata de acercarse a Kagome para salvaguardarla, ya que súbitamente la aborda un ataque de pánico y comienza a llorar, pero para ese momento, la miko ya le mira acusadora y le increpa—. Inuyasha, ¿ _qué hiciste_?

La garganta se le cierra, impidiendo que diga más nada. Como si ella intuyera que algo está _muy_ mal. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y no hay forma de cambiarlo. Empieza a sentirse agitado y a tener calor. Siente la sangre vertiginosa corriendo en sus venas.

 _«Ha venido como castigo»_. Las palabras se forman en su mente fuera de su control y el hanyou entiende que esa criatura está ahí más por él que por Kagome. Que exigir respuestas de la miko no tendrá frutos, porque una mujer como ella no mancharía su alma de esa forma.

Porque la criatura que ríe y baila sobre el techo del hogar que comparte con Kagome va creciendo lentamente, adquiriendo una monstruosa e insectoide forma ha venido por quien ha errado, que es él. Y entonces la sangre en el cuerpo de Inuyasha lo invita a avanzar, atacar. Y su mente se tuerce y todo se ve rojo.

* * *

El sabor metálico de la boca lo despierta. Hay un inusual silencio en los alrededores que lo pone en alarma. Le cuesta enfocar en primera instancia, pero lo primero que alcanza a ver es el rostro sereno de Miroku, que lo mira.

—¿Ya estás _aquí_? —Inuyasha no entiende a qué se refiere mientras se talla los ojos y trata de recobrar memorias de los últimos eventos, pero a su cabeza no llega nada. Aunado a la pregunta de Miroku, cuya voz suena tan distante, que se le antoja mala.

—¿Qué mierda pasó?

—No lo sé. Tú dime. —Ahí estaba esa voz acusadora. La misma que acompañó a Kagome cuando...

Entonces recuerda—. ¿Dónde está Kagome?

—¿De verdad no recuerdas? —No entiende. Pero cuando finalmente enfoca a Miroku, ve el dolor en sus ojos—. Así que tú y Sango. —No era una acusación. O al menos no sonaba como una.

Ignorante de la situación por completo, y desesperado por cómo Miroku parece evadir sistemáticamente darle alguna explicación, se incorpora y finalmente ve.

A escasos metros de él, el charco de sangre que cubre el cuerpo destrozado de una persona _incompleta_ que claramente reconoce como el de su mujer; que ha sido utilizado para alimentar a la criatura que rápidamente se forma en su mente.

La criatura que no se lanzó contra él, sino contra Kagome.

La Kagome de la que sólo quedan una pierna, los brazos y la parte superior del torso, donde la cabeza ha sido arrancada de su lugar, descansando a algunos metros de su cuerpo.

Siente que las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y la bilis sube por su garganta, desesperado. ¿A esto había que llegar realmente? Entonces pareció recordar algo y miró a Miroku, tratando de contener las emociones en el cuerpo que lo embargaban de desesperanza.

—Sango...

—Sango y los niños están _mal_. Ella acaba de perder un hijo. Los niños acaban de perder _un hermano_. —La voz de Miroku se siente cada vez más lejana, aunque apenas si se ha movido de su sitio a su lado. Lentamente Inuyasha comienza a ordenar las ideas en su lugar y su mirada llena de circunstancia, pero esta ya no alcanza al monje.

Porque donde la muerte no es castigo suficiente...

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** ¡Yaaa! No me convenció. Juro que cuando escogí a Shōkera para esta actividad, la idea prometía ser espeluznante, como ese capítulo de Jigoku Sensei Nube que inspiró el uso de este personaje. Pero no, hay algo que no me convence, no da miedo, yo lo sé; pero espero que el misterio se entienda. Porque le metí misterio. Y dejé muchas cosas sueltas al aire. Quiero ver si hay especulación(?). Porque en principio quería que se entendiera todo, pero luego pensé en un creepypasta y dije "no, siempre dejan muchos cabos sueltos" y eso fue lo que hice.

Añado esta parte de las notas porque caí en la cuenta (gracias a los reviews) que quedaron cosas muy mal expuestas, comenzando por el youkai que elegí para este fic: Shōkera es un espíritu de la mitología japonesa de forma insectoide. Se dice que sale una vez cada 60 días, en compañía de otros dos compañeros insectoides suyos (que son otro tipo de youkai). Suele espiar a través de las ventanas las acciones de las personas. Hay variantes que dicen que mandan esa información al dios para el que trabajan y él condena el castigo, pero también hay variantes que mencionan que es Shōkera quien directamente imparte el castigo, ya que le gusta la carne humana. También está vinculado a la creencia de que, cuando se le ve bailando sobre el techo de una casa, significa que alguien en esa casa va a morir (no precisamente quien cometió el pecado).

Asimismo, y debido a esos mismos reviews (L) que pusieron en evidencia las fallas del fic, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas: Kagome sigue en la historia, murió. A ella le tocó pagar por el pecado de Inuyasha. Y sobre lo de Sango... la redacción de las palabras de Miroku al final no está mal escrito. Si ponen atención, entenderán qué fue lo que pasó con ella.

Aquí está mi pobre intento de sembrar miedo, temor y/o incertidumbre. Ahora sí, línchenme. XD Y de pasadita, no se olviden de pasar al foro ¡Siéntate!, que tenemos muchos retos como este y demás, para que participen y se deleiten con la chulada de fics que salen de ese foro (lo siento, me salió lo norteño xD).

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
